Dream Journal
by MisterCereal
Summary: Connor Daniels, an assistant at a large corporation, has had odd dreams in the past, but they're returning, harder and harder. Even harder on him, he is taken against his will to work at another place, far, far away from his home. Will he succumb to his insanity while a murderer continuously strikes? (Third genre is Horror, contains character deaths and gore.)
1. Paranoia

"I told you, no."

Connor Daniels, a man with a brown fedora, green sweater vest with a light blue long sleeved undershirt, beige trousers, and black dress shoes stood in a somewhat empty mall, looking at his phone. He was yet again ditched by his friend. He had asked him to give him a ride, as he hates walking home in the dark. _Well, what if someone jumps me? I don't wanna get stabbed, shot or die_, he thought. Maybe he'd just take a taxi. Yeah, a taxi. He walked through the automatically sliding glass doors. It was in the middle of December, and the day was the 15th. The temperature was cold, as it was 15 degrees. _Why the hell didn't I bring a jacket?_ He had thought to himself. He walked a bit more, until he heard a sharp snap behind him. He quickly turned around to see absolutely nothing. _I'm just being paranoid_, he told himself. _I'm fine. _As soon as he saw a taxi, he quickly stopped it, and got inside.

"Where to?" The cabbie said.

"16 Dunnen Street." He replied.

"Alright, buckle up."

On the ride home, he looked outside the window. Instead of a bright, living city, all he saw was a dark, barren landscape. _I need some sleep... A lot of it. _

* * *

Home, finally. He locked the door, and the daily routine, and got to his room. He threw his fedora on his desk, and just fell directly on the bed, almost instantaneously falling asleep. His dream, or nightmare, as it were, was less than pleasant.

_He was on an island. Stranded, along with two others, one in a white suit, the other in a black tank top, with a necklace with an Axis logo on it. They were all starving, and it was no secret. The sun's heat and night's cold didn't help much either. He spent the entire day gathering firewood for the campfire tonight._ Maybe rescue will come soon,_ Connor thought to himself. It seemed that there was nothing else to be done, so he laid on the sand, resting upon the soft sand and propping his head against a palm tree, using his brown fedora as a pillow. He slightly awoke a few seconds later (due to dreams not portraying time correctly most of the time), to a slight sound of shifting sand. He barely opened his eyes, realizing he was not on the ground anymore. He also heard footsteps. He was being carried. He slightly lifted his head up and saw he was being carried somewhere near the beach. He was getting a little paranoid. His paranoia was confirmed as he slowly set on the water's surface, face forward, and feeling a pressure on his shoulders, he knew what would happen. He was going to be drowned. He quickly turned his head upwards to see his attacker's face. It was the black tank topped man with the Axis logo necklace, along with his blond, slicked back hair and slightly pale blue eyes. His head was quickly dunked under, everything turning a distorted blue, and he thought he saw the man's lips move, mouthing the word "sorry". Soon, everything went black..._


	2. Murder

**Just a note. I'm usually a humorous writer, and this is the first Drama I've done. Gimme some constructive criticism! ( Flames will be ignored. ) And, enjoy Connor's train down to Paranoiatown, USA!**

* * *

He awoke with a jolt. He was quite shaken. He had almost never had a dream- or nightmare, as it were- where he openly died. It mostly all just ended before death. In one, he was shoved into a railroad, and a train came barreling by. The dream ended before he was hit. Here, it kept going; until he died. He just regarded it as a bad night and gave a slight, humorless chuckle. He followed his daily routine. He checked the clock... It read 8:30 AM. _Oh shit!_ He thought. He needed to be at work at 8:45... And it was exactly a 15 minute drive away. This was his third time he'd be late. His boss was heartless, and never took any excuses, no matter how severe. On his first day late, Connor had been driven off the road, hit a truck, leaving him hospitalized for 3 months before recovery. His boss let him off those days; with no pay. Secondly, his wife, Sonya, had died. His boss was furious with him when he got to work, and Connor nearly killed him. He didn't leap up, choked him, or stabbed him. He managed to keep it all inside, save for how red his face got. He skipped breakfast, and got into his car. He started it up, and headed off for work.

By the time he had got there, it was pinpoint 8:45. He rushed to the clock-in machine, and jammed his card in. "Just in time..." Connor said under his breath, panting.

"Daniels! Where the hell were you? You were almost late!" A voice boomed.

"Oh... Hello, sir." Connor said, taking his card out of the clock-in.

"I need those reports on my desk by 9 o'clock sharp, Daniels!"

"Yessir."

He took the elevator, started copying the reports and such. It felt like 2 days, but it was just a while until until it was 8:50. He took his coffee break, had a nice chat about the weather, and followed his boring routine. He got his reports at 8:55. He walked into his boss's office. He walked in on what seemed to be a conversation; there was a man with dark blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and black rimmed glasses. They were talking about agreements, locations, and... The man noticed Connor.

"Well, it seems you have company. I'll be going, Mr. Brassman." The mysterious man said, and took his exit.

"Here are your reports, sir." Connor monotonously said, laying down the papers, and beginning to leave.

"Wait, Daniels." Brassman said.

"Yes?"

"Take a seat."

Sitting down, Connor said, "Yes, Mr. Brassman?"

"Well, Daniels... I dunno how to put this."

Connor braced for bad news.

"You're fired." He said bluntly.

Connor kicked his chair away, and slammed his hands on his desk, shaking everything on it.

"Fired!? Why?" Connor asked.

"Well, there's this new candidate..." Brassman began.

Connor wouldn't have any of it. "I WORK MY ASS OFF FOR YOU! I'M THE BEST EMPLOYEE, I'VE CHECKED THE REPORTS OF EMPLOYEE WORK ETHIC! I'M THE HIGHEST!" Connor's voice raised to a high yell.

"Daniels, this man-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Connor, being absolutely infuriated, grabbed the nearest pen.

"D-Daniels? What are y-"

And everyone could hear Brassman scream.

Connor had finally realized what he had done.

He had murdered Brassman.

"Oh God, what have I done...?"

He dropped the pen, and stared at the bloody, once recognizable human figure. He slowly looked at the clock. 9:25 AM. He had went berzerk for 25 minutes... What really surprised him is how much he did with only a pen. Brassman's face was cut in several places, the eyes gouged out, strewn in the bloody mess. He turned around to see the door was open, all of his colleagues staring at him in shock. He looked at all of them, directly in the eyes... And saw only fear. You could tell that they feared for Connor and for their own lives; and they forgot completely about Brassman. Connor made a brisk walk to the men's restroom, where he managed to wash the blood of his skin and got rid of most of the bloodstains on his clothes. _I'll... I'll just say it's juice. Yeah, juice spilled... That's what happened._ He thought. He just stared into the mirror. He thought he saw himself with red eyes for a second, but taking a second look, they were still a deep blue. He took off his fedora, and brushed his black hair through his fingers. _I'm a killer. I'm a cold blooded killer. _He decided to take the stairs going down. Almost everyone looked at him strangely. Some asked what happened. He said he was drinking juice, and when Brassman told him he was fired, simply spilled it on accident. He doubted anyone took it.

After all, everyone heard Brassman scream.

He tried taking a taxi. The cabbie refused. He was stuck walking home in the cold, cold morning. He finally made it home, noticing the man from the office at his door. He saw him put down a package, rang the doorbell, then swiftly left. Connor walked up his driveway to the front door. He picked up the package and headed inside. He sat it on the kitchen counter, sitting on a barstool. He cautiously opened it, just in case, and found a piece of paper and a map. And, what the letter said shocked him.


	3. Curiosity

Connor stared in shock at the letter. It had no stamp, nothing on it, except a message written in Sharpie. It said only two words; _We know._

_Oh my God... Someone knows of the murder? Wait, no... I haven't even opened it yet... Just calm down.._. He thought. Taking in a deep breath, he opened the letter and read what was inside.

_Connor Daniels,_

_We know of the murder of Ian Brassman. You grabbed the nearest pen, and brutally disemboweled him. Unless you come to the area marked on the map, we will notify the authorities and put you in for execution. After all, when we tell the authorities what happened, they'll think you're insane anyway._

_- America_

He stared at the letter. _Execution? What...? What could be so important as to threaten me with EXECUTION? And who's America, anyway? The Government? President? Ah, hell... _He took the map out of the cardboard packaging, and slowly looked it over. It ended in what seemed to be a shady looking alleyway. _Screw it, if I get mugged I'll just bring a pocket knife or something._ He took off his hat and ran his fingers through his hair. He tossed the hat down on the counter, and made a brisk walk upstairs to the nearest bathroom. He walked inside, and splashed cold water on his face. _Let this all be a dream. _He went to his gun cabinet, and grabbed his .44 Magnum revolver. He also went outside to a convenience store to get a pocket knife. He bought a nice one with a serrated edge and a beautiful rose pattern on the blade. The hilt was green. He got back home, put on his hat, got a red coat, buttoned it, and took the map. "55 Reffus Street... That's about... A 20 minute walk from here." He said to himself. He began walking, but stopped when he noticed that someone was watching him. He couldn't tell who it was or make out any features, but he or she was definitely staring at him intently. He stared back and made a brisk walk to the nearest street. As soon as he made it to the street, 54 Burgess, before the marked location, when he stumbled across what seemed to be a crime scene... With criminals still in it. They were wearing ski masks, one had a blue jacket while the other one's was green, smashing a store with a crowbar and a heavy-duty flashlight. The store owner was cowering in the corner, apparently suffering from a hit in the head from a blunt object. The criminals were still breaking everything, and Connor thought he could hear "Where's the safe?" and a panicked "I don't know!". He took out his revolver, and checked the bullets. Six bullets lay inside the chamber. _Should I use two to stop these punks? Or... What if I _do_ get mugged? _He quickly raised up the revolver, took a deep breath, and yelled "Stop right there!" The criminals turned around, and they saw the gun. "What if we don't?" The blue jacket taunted. "Yeah, you don't have the guts to shoot us!" The green jacket mocked. He felt that same fury. The anger. The murder. He walked closer and closer, causing the two criminals to slightly doubt their mockery of Connor. He kept walking forward. "Dude, we didn't mean it!" Blue jacket said. "Y-Yeah! Don't shoot us!" Green jacket followed up. Connor smiled a wicked smile. He quickly looked around, and saw no other civilians but the store owner, who shuddered at Connor's smile. The criminals were thinking about either retaliating or fleeing. They didn't get a chance to before both of them felt a sudden sharp pain one of their legs. They looked down to see bleeding coming from their knees, and they toppled over. Connor grabbed blue jacket by his jacket's collar, and smacked his head with his pistol. He then bashed his head with it's hilt, and kicked him around like a ragdoll. Blue jacket was writhing in pain, and groaning in torture. Connor bent down to the green jacket and lifted his head up with the barrel of the gun. "Now, are you and your friend going to stop robbing stores?" The bandit nodded in fear. "Good." He then whacked him with the barrel. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the shopkeeper scurrying away. Connor left through a broken window. As he was halfway to his destination, that he stopped in his tracks and looked at the bloody gun. _Oh God, what have I become? Will this be an often thing? Oh, God..._ He discarded the gun in a nearby trash bin. He finally reached the alley. He looked around, and called out "Hello?" He was promptly answered with footsteps, he turned around to get a glimpse of the man. Too bad for him, he forgot as he was whacked over the side of his head with something blunt. He fell down, and everything turned to black. He was greeted with another dream;

_He was back at the island, back at the part where he was being drowned, and he could feel himself suffocating. As he saw his air bubbles get smaller, and felt like passing out, he noticed a glint of something silvery. He noticed it was the same pistol he used today at the store. He swiftly grabbed it, aimed it at the same person drowning him, to his surprise. He pulled the trigger, and saw the bullet travel, and pierce the man's chest. Blood spurted out, and the fell into the water. Connor then climbed out of the water, taking in deep breaths of air. He looked up to see a dark night sky. He looked at the gun as blood started to appear on the barrel, just as it had been after the assaulted the bandits. He dropped it. Then, against his will, picked up the firearm once more, aimed it at himself, and..._ He awoke.


	4. Catherine

As he awoke, startled, he realized something. He was in in house. In his bed. "Oh thank God, it was all a dream..." he said aloud. However, he did have a splitting headache. The got up, went to the bathroom, showered, and did his daily routine. Since it was a Saturday, he had the day all to himself. _I love days off._ He also went to his medicine cabinet, grabbed some aspirin, and took two tablets. As he was walking down his stairs, he noticed he had mail. He picked up the letter, and it was from Catherine. Catherine was his new love; after his wife died, his childhood friend Catherine had come to her funeral. After talking, and a few days of visiting each other, love eventually blossomed. _Catherine! _He thought lovingly. He gently opened the letter to find fancy stationery; she always paid attention to the details that way. He read it.

_Connor,_

_It's me again! Just wondering if you wanted to hang out today at 4 PM? We can choose where to go after that! It'll be fun!_

_Love,_

_Catherine_

He chuckled and looked at the clock. _7 AM. I've got some time to kill. _He went to his laptop upstairs and chatted with some friends of Facebook for a bit, Skyped for a while, and played some good old _Half-Life_. He glanced at the clock once more. _Oh crap, 2:30 already? _He ran up to his wardrobe, picked out a particularly nice looking olive long sleeve shirt, and a black tie. _The small details... Always gotta think of 'em. _He got another pair of beige trousers, and put on grey shoes. He also got his brown fedora. He combed his black hair, and stared in the mirror. _Hm. _He thought as he stared into his deep amber eyes. _Yeah, I look pretty good. _By 3 o'clock sharp, he was getting a nice snack. _Pasta. Yeah, pasta's good. _He reached down into the cupboards and grabbed a box of pasta. _Hm... Cook for 15 minutes on High... _By 3:30, he had finished the pasta and got into his car. Smiling, he drove to Catherine's house. Knocking on the door, she answered. Connor stared into her beautiful green eyes, her flowing brown hair, and her vibrant blue short-sleeve shirt and red trousers; all finished with black Italian leather shoes. "You look... Great. I can't even fathom to put it into words." Connor said, stunned by her clothing. He even noticed a yellow bow in her hair. _The little things. _They drove to the nearest cafe, named _Las Aquas Cafe_.  
"One mocha and iced tea, please." Connor ordered. Catherine spoke in a serene voice. "You always know what to order." They both chuckled and drank their tea, talking about various things like weather, clothing, and the like. Eventually, it was 5:30 PM. "Wow, it's like time just flew by." Connor commented. "Heh, yeah. This was fun, Connor. I'll see you around." Catherine said. He drove Catherine home, and drove back home. All Connor could think about was her beauty. And she was no pretty face, either. She had graduated college with honors. He walked upstairs to notice he had gotten a message from an unknown user from Skype. All it read was _Wake Up_. He examined this for a while; no username was displayed next to the message. He tried all the normal ways to check messages. He thought it odd, and just decided to ignore it and come back later.

_Ding, dong._

_Who could be by at this hour? Maybe it's Catherine? _He opened the door. And who he saw was the same man with the Axis necklace.


	5. Knife

He felt a man nudging him. _Wake up. Wake up. _Connor opened his eyes to a blurry sight; one he could not place at first. He blinked his eyes a little and recognized the man from the office. "Great, you're awake!" He gladly said. "I thought you'd died on me!" He said cheerily. Connor instantly had many questions; _Who was this guy? Why was he in a car? Who was driving? _"Hey, aren't you the guy that set the package on my doorstep?" Connor asked groggily. "Yep! That's me!" The other man said, laughing a bit. "How am I exactly here?" Connor asked. "Well... Er..." The other man stuttered.

"Well...?" Connor impatiently replied.

"You're gonna be my new assistant!" He cheerily responded.

"Now hold on here- I don't even know you."

"Well, most people know me as America. But, I'll tell you my real name, because you'll be my assistant! It's Alfred Jones."

"That name sounds familiar."

The ride continued silently until Connor broke the silence.

"So, where are we going?"

"The base of the Allies."

"The Allies? You mean, World War II Allies?"

"Yep!"

"But... That war ended years ago..." Connor stammered.

"Right after the war, our countries decided to keep the Allies in case of another World War."

"That... Actually makes a lot of sense."

Another few minutes of silence.

"Why did you pick me as your assistant?" Connor asked.

"Well, you worked as one for your boss, you were the highest ranking, and you were in the closest town to the base."

"Oh. Speaking of which, why did you threaten me with execution?"

"I just wanted to create some drama."

Connor knew he was hiding something, but preferred not to dwell on it.

He glanced out the window. They were traveling through what seemed to be a forest. Lush trees grew, rare flowers bloomed. It was beautiful. He even caught a glimpse of a few animals such as deer.

"If you think that's awesome, just wait until we get to the base." Alfred cut in.

"Where is the Axis base?" Connor curiously asked.

"Not too far from here, actually."

"Odd."

Connor stared out the window the entire time, contemplating what to do.

"Is it possible for me to quit?" He asked.

"Yes, you can once we get to the base. But, I told you my real name! We're buddies!"

He just turned back to look out the window, as another silence filled the air. Around 20 minutes passed before Alfred spoke up.

"We're here!"

Connor got out of the car, and stared in awe at the garden and building. They were both beautiful, full of rare flowers of various colors, complete with a fountain. The building was modeled out of what appeared to be a combination of American, Russian, English, Chinese, and French architecture, pulled off very well. The columns in the entrance was a great touch, too.

"Told you." Alfred said, chuckling.

Connor snapped back into reality and followed Alfred inside.

"Ah, Italy! Germany!" Alfred said, greeting the two countries.

_Hey, those guys were Axis. Shouldn't they be at each other's throats? And is that..._

"Hey, everyone come down here!" Alfred shouted.

A few more people gathered in the room. Alfred grabbed Connor by the shoulders and held him in place, much to his discomfort.

"This is my new assistant, Connor!" He cheered.

Connor waved.

Alfred quickly whispered in his ear, _Go meet everyone!, _then let him go, slightly pushing him forward, knocking his hat off balance. After readjusting it, he went to go meet everyone.

First, he went over to a man in a beige winter jacket, carrying a water pipe. The weirdest thing is that he had violet eyes. _Ahkay, this isn't threatening at all..._

"Hello." Connor began.

"Hi! I'm Russia!" He said, along with a Russian accent.

"Wait a second, why do you have a water pipe?"

"I sometimes use it to pretend it's a cane."

Connor gave an unsure, nervous smile. He immediately turned to the woman next to him.

She had black hair in a bun, light blue eyes, black-rimmed small square glasses, and red lipstick on. She was also wearing a beige winter jacket.

"Are you his assistant?" Connor asked.

"Yes." She responded in a thick accent.

"What's your name?"

"Natasha."

"Nice to meet you, Natasha." Connor said, reaching out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Connor." She said, shaking his hand.

He felt someone tapping on his back. He turned around.

"'Ello." A man with short, blond hair, green eyes, and wearing a dark blue casual short sleeve shirt with white collar and , said to him.

"Hi." Connor responded.

"I'm England, the most civil of the countries here." He said, glancing at the others.

"Well, I'm pretty civil." Connor replied, holding out his hand for a handshake. _I guess._

"Well, good." He said, taking his handshake.

"Do you have an assistant?"

"No."

"Well, I'm off to meet everyone else." Connor said, walking away to someone with an orange jumpsuit, but he was talking to who seemed to be his assistant, and quickly walked off with urgency. _Huh._  
He decided to talk to a fellow with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Hel-"

"Bonjour! Je suis en France, et je suppose que vous êtes Connor?" The man responded.

"Pardon?"

"Oh, pardon me! I'm France, and I presume you are Connor?"

"That's me, the new assistant. Do you have an assistant?"

"Non. I am still searching for an applicant."

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll stop bothering you now."

"Rendez-vous autour de vous!" France said.

"I'll take that as a goodbye." Connor said, looking around the room. _Ah, there's someone._

He walked over to a young-looking man with blond hair, blue-violet eyes and wearing a red tee. He was lonely, sitting in a chair. He was petting what seemed to be a polar bear cub.

"Hm? Oh, hello. I'm Canada, America's brother." He said before Connor even said "hello".

"Well, why are you over here, all alone?"

"Everyone always forgets I'm here. but at least you acknowledged me." He responded, giving a warm smile.

"Why do you have a polar bear cub?"

"He's my pet, Kumajiro."

"Oh, well he's kinda cute." Connor said, contemplating whether or not to try and pet it.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you get up and talk to everyone?"

"They'll just ignore me."

"At least try."

"Well, alright." He stood up and went to go try to talk with someone. While looking around, he saw another young man walking towards him. He was wearing a blue short sleeve shirt and trousers, along with black dress shoes. The oddest thing was with his hair; there was an odd curl. He also had his eyes closed. He had what appeared to be a bowl of pasta in his hands.

"No thanks, I already ate." Connor said.

"This is for me!" The other man replied happily.

"Is that pasta?"

"Yes! Ve~ Pasta..."

"You _REALLY_ like pasta, don't you."

"Yep!"

"I'll just let you eat." Connor replied, and walked away.

_I am going to live with psychopaths. Yippee. _

He noticed one person left, in the kitchen. He had platinum blond hair and- _Wait... It can't... He's the guy from my dreams. _

He walked up to him. He was enjoying a bottle of beer.

"Hello."

"Hallo." He replied with a German accent.

"You seem familiar, but I can't place it." Connor lied, but tried to not show it.

"I don't remember you from anyvere."

"Could it be- No..." Connor pretended to wonder.

"Wait, who're you?" Connor finally asked, right when the German was starting on his second bottle.

"Hmph... My country is Germany."

"I mean name. Not country."

"Hmph... I don't trust you enough." He bluntly replied.

_God... Er... Oh God, I can't believe I'm gonna do this..._

"Well, I'll just change that!" Connor said.

"How so?" He started on his third.

"Well..." He went over to the paper towels and grabbed on, spreading it on the counter.

"Vat are you doing?"

"You'll see." _This is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt him... Literally._

He proceeded to call everyone into the kitchen, and spread his hand on on the table, taking out his pocket knife. _Aw God.._. He then proceeded to sing, while he slowly stabbed the knife between his fingers.

_There's an old tradition _  
_ A game we all can play _  
_ You start by getting liquored up and sharpening your blade _  
_ You take a shot of whiskey _  
_ You take your knife and pray _  
_ You spread out your fingers and this is what you say!_

He went faster.

_Oh, I have all my fingers _  
_ The knife goes chop chop chop _  
_ If I miss the spaces between _  
_ my fingers will come off _  
_ And if I hit my fingers, blood will soon come out _  
_ But all the same I play this game, cause that's what's it's all about!_

He went even faster, much to everyone's surprise.

_No you can't use a pencil. You cannot use a pen, _  
_ The only way is with a knife when danger is your friend _  
_ And some may call it stupid, some may call it dumb _  
_ But all the same we play this cause it's so damn fun!_

He proceeded to go faster, making the occasional blunder, but not striking his fingers in any way.

_Oh! I have all my fingers _  
_ The knife goes chop chop chop _  
_ If I miss the spaces in between _  
_ My finger will come off _  
_ But all the same I play this game, cause that's what's it's all about!_

His hand was almost a blur. He stumbled up more this time, almost stabbing himself.

_Oh! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! Chop! _  
_ I'm picking up the speed _  
_ And if I hit my finger _  
_ Then my hand will start to... **BLEED**! _

He shouted the word "bleed", driving the knife into his hand, splashing blood everywhere on the paper towel.

"And that's why I got the paper towel."

And no pain was showing on his face.


	6. Drip

Germany looked at the bleeding hand to Connor's face. "Ludwig," he simply replied and walked off, grabbing his fourth beer. Connor proceeded to look at everyone. They were all staring at the knife in his hand, and Connor simply smirked, pulled out the blade, wiped it on the paper towel, stuck it in his pocket, and left the room. He was heading to the bathrooms to clean up the hand wound, when he was suddenly stopped by Alfred.

"Why the hell did you do that?"

"It's complicated, I'll tell you later after I attend to the wound." Connor coolly replied.

Alfred just nodded and walked off, saying "Hey, come see me when you're done, I want to show you your room!"

"Alright!" Connor replied, opening the door. He walked to the sink and flushed the wound with warm water, grabbing some medical supplies, namely some gauze and disinfectant. He sprayed the disinfectant on the cut wound, wincing in pain, and then wrapped it with the gauze. _Better. _He walked out, going downstairs to talk to Alfred. When he arrived downstairs, everyone gave him an odd, confused look as he went over to Alfred, who was sitting in a chair.

"So, where's my room?" He asked Alfred.

Alfred got up out of his chair, and motioned Connor upstairs. "Go on, I'll show you."

When they were upstairs walking down the corridor, Alfred looked at Connor and said, "How the hell did you not feel any pain?"

"Have you ever worked as an assistant to a bigshot who treated you like dirt?"

"Well, no."

"You learn to bottle your hatred and pain and overall feelings."

"Ah. Here's your room, right next to mine." He said, opening the door. Connor took a quick look at the side. It read, _C. Daniels, Assistant_. _He really expects me to stay here. _Connor thought. He walked inside to discover that the wallpaper was a light red dotted with darker shaded horizontal lines. _Classy. _

"And here's your bed and computer." Alfred said, pointing to a mahogany desk with a black office chair along with the computer's tower being on the bottom, and a black monitor with a matching black keyboard and mouse.

"And over there is your bathroom and over there's your closet."

"Alright, thanks." Connor replied, organizing the papers on the desk, as Alfred left._ I guess I'm staying. _He went over to the closet and opened the double doors wide. Inside were a bunch of clothes from his house. _What the... I guess Alfred did his homework and either got these from my home or bought the same brands... _He shut the doors and went over to the computer and booted it up. While it was starting, he went to his bathroom to see how it's condition was. He opened the door to see that not a speck of dust was to be seen. _Now that's the power of the Allie's cleaning. _He chuckled at the thought. He shut the door and sat down in front of the computer, to notice he had a fairly large window giving him a view of the garden, a crystal clear blue lake, and a sunflower field. He could've sworn he saw someone in the field, but quickly dismissed it. He was too bus focusing on the landscape. _Beautiful._ He turned back to the screen. The first thing he noticed on the computer was an application that stood out. It was simply named Chat. He double clicked on it and it opened a little window which simply said 'Type your chat name below' followed by a box where you could type. He typed in _Sweatervest _and pressed enter. 'Logged in as Sweatervest.' The window simply said, and linked him to a chat room. Only two others were online, _TheHero_ and _Pasta_. He decided to try it out.

Sweatervest: Hello

TheHero: Hey

Pasta: Ve~

Sweatervest: How is everyone?

TheHero: Pretty good

Pasta: Great

Sweatervest: I just wanted to try this chat app out, I'll log off

TheHero: See ya

Pasta: Bye

Sweatervest has logged out.

He clicked the button and explored the rest of his desktop. He had calculation, budget, and other business programs. Afterwards, he heard knocking at his door. He opened it to find Italy and Alfred.

"So I see you've found out about the chat?" Alfred asked.

"Yep."

"Ve~ It's great, isn't it?" Italy said, a happy expression plastered on his face.

"I guess."

"Just so you know, I'm Pasta!"

"I figured you were. So you're TheHero?" Connor asked, looking at Alfred.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Well, I suppose you two found out I'm Sweatervest?"

"Mhm. Hey, you wanna come downstairs for a second and chat about things? It's like a party." Alfred asked.

"Sure, let's go." Connor said, following them downstairs. When they reached the bottom floor, France, England, and Canada were sitting down, chatting about anything that came up. When Connor entered, all attention was on him.

"Connor! Pourquoi avez-vous poignarder votre main?"

"Why did you stab your hand?"

"Why the bloody hell did you do that?"

"Whoa, whoa! Everyone calm down, It's hard to explain." Connor simply put it. Everyone just looked at eachother as the three sat down. "Let's just get off that subject and talk about something else."

* * *

After many hours of talking about whatever and drinking a bit, Connor checked the clock._ Hrm, 11? Ah, gotta get to bed. I have a new job now. _"Man, I'm getting tired. I'll see you all tomorrow." After everyone said goodbye and carried on with their everyday duties, Connor headed upstairs to his room, when he heard dripping coming from the shower. _Odd... I never took a shower. Maybe the sink's on? _He opened the door to the bathroom.

_Drip._

He checked the sink. Nothing.

_Drip._

He opened the shower door.

_Drip._

And what he saw was Germany's decapitated head, dripping blood onto the shower floor.

He screamed.


	7. Peculiar

**I edited the last chapter, ****_Drip_****, a bit to contribute to this chapter, re-read it! (But only really the end was changed :l)**

* * *

He huddled against the wall, still screaming, trying to not pass out. He could hear his heartbeat kick into high gear. He kept screaming until he ran out of breath. He felt a liquid running down his face; he swiped his sleeve over it to discover it was blood. His nose was bleeding. The crimson liquid contrasted on the light blue sleeve. He heard about three people bust in through the door, their footsteps pounding on the floor. One of them opened the door.

"Connor! Connor, what's wrong?" He heard Alfred say. "Connor?"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He faintly heard England's voice. He could barely hear another before he managed to take his eyes off the sight of the head to them.

"The head." He said faintly, his nose bleeding again. Alfred slowly walked over the shower and looked inside.

"There's nothing there."

Then Connor passed out.

* * *

He awoke in his bed, to see Alfred, England, and Italy. He looked down as his left hand to see it was twitching uncontrollably.

"Finally, you're awake. You scared the bloody hell out of all of us!" England exclaimed.

"I think you had too much to drink last night..." Alfred said.

"I only had one bottle." Connor replied.

"Ve! Maybe he just can't hold his alcohol?" Italy suggested.

"Why did you scream, anyway? Can you recall anything?" England asked.

"I can vaguely remember a dripping sound in the shower and there was a decapitated head..." Connor shakily said, his hand twitching more and more as he went on.

"Who's head?" Alfred pressed.

His hand shook more violently. "Germany," he said, making everyone, especially Italy, give him confused looks.

"Can you guys hold a secret?" He vaguely remembered last night's conversation and how Italy was great friends with Germany. "But, Italy, you should leave." Everyone nodded, and Italy walked over to the door and left.

"Well, I've been having these odd dreams..." Connor began to explain. It took about 15 minutes to explain everything. "... And that's why I stabbed my hand, I needed to know his name." He finally concluded.

"Didn't Germany and Japan actually get stranded for a bit on an island?" Alfred said to England.

"Yes. Why would Connor be having dreams of..." England was cut short as Russia came in, ignoring what was going on.

"China is gone!" He exclaimed to everyone in the room.

"Why would..." Connor began his sentence, as his mind suddenly flashed back to the day he got here.

_"Well, I'm off to meet everyone else." Connor said, walking away to someone with an orange jumpsuit, but he was talking to who seemed to be his assistant, and quickly walked off with urgency._

"Why would what?" Alfred asked.

"Nothing." Connor replied, getting out of his bed and grabbing his hat.

"You should stay in bed. You don't look to good." Alfred said, concerned.

"I'm fine." Connor replied.

"Well, alright." He got out of bed and walked downstairs. _I need something to eat. _He walked into the kitchen, looking in the fridge.

"Qu'est-il arrivé, Connor?" He heard a familiar French voice.

"You know I can't speak French."

"Désolé, Connor. I just wanted to know what happened last night."

"Ah, it's no-" Connor stopped midsentence as he saw a peculiar box in the fridge, all the way in the back. He pulled it out to discover it was some sort of hallucinogen.

"Someone drugged my drink."


	8. England

Connor stared at the little white box. Clearly opened and a bottle inside missing, he turned around to France.

"Did you drug my drink?"

"Qu'est-ce? Non!" The Frenchman replied.

"I'll take that as a no." Connor said, walking upstairs to get everyone. _Emergency meeting. _He banged his fist on every door he came across. Loudly.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Connor..." England began.

"I don't want to hear it." Connor rudely interrupted, gathering everyone else and leading them downstairs. Once everyone sat down, Connor promptly threw the hallucinogen on the table.

"Someone drugged me last night when I was getting to know..." Connor's eyes wandered for a second before he realized that only a few were with him.

"Everyone but America, England and France can leave. I'll go get Italy." He went to the Axis headquarters and got Italy. When he reentered, they all sat down at a table.

"So who drugged me?"

"I can tell you it wasn't me." Alfred said.

"It n'était pas me, Connor." France stated.

"I can say that it wasn't me!" Italy innocently said.

"It wasn't me, why would I drug you?" England said.

"Well someone did it. Who got the drinks?"

"I do recall it was England, oui?" France said.

"Yeah, didn't England get them?" Alfred said, suspiciously looking in England's direction.

"Ve, England did get them!" Italy said.

"You bastard, you drugged my drink." Connor said, slamming his hands against the table.

"No, I didn't!" England tried to defend himself.

"You got the drinks! How else could someone have drugged me through my drink?"

England didn't respond.

"I knew it." Connor said, picking up the hallucinogen and throwing it at England. He just simply brushed it off of him, scattering the box and the remaining bottle on the floor.

"Bloody hell, Connor! It wasn't me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Connor said, walking upstairs to his room. He just simply waited until night.

He had revenge to reenact.

* * *

It was about 11 PM, and most countries were sleeping. He walked downstairs to the closet in the hallway, and grabbed a claw hammer and duct tape. He closed it and smiled that same wicked smile. He walked back to England's room and slowly opened the door and waited a little to make sure he was asleep. He heard him lightly snoring. He walked inside and shut the door slowly and quietly. He slowly walked over to his bed, and took out the duct tape and quietly tore off a long strip and covered England's mouth with it. _Shh... Good night, my sweet prince... _He thought mockingly. England's eyes shot up to see Connor's dark hazel eyes staring at him. He tried to scream, but only a muffled grunt came through. Connor lifted his hammer above his head, and let it swing down onto England's neck. He chuckled softly as he heard the bones snapping under pressure, creating a wicked symphony. He continued hitting and hitting, listening to sickening symphony of cracking. The muffled grunts being the melody. Afterwards, England was just a bruised corpse with almost no blood leaking from any wound; Connor made sure of that not to happen. He dragged England's corpse to the shower and tossed it inside. _He tripped and snapped his neck. _He thought, chuckling. He put the murder tools back and headed back to his room and awaited the next morning.


	9. Asphyxiation

**So sorry for the delay!**

* * *

While waiting for the next morning, Connor decided to change his look. _Hm... _He took off his fedora, messing with his hair so it appeared neat yet wild. He replaced his sweatervest with a short-sleeved white suit shirt, and a black tie. He left everything unchanged. He looked into the mirror and smiled. _Man, this new look is great. _He set on his office chair, happy that the deed was in fact done. He started typing on the computer, wasting away his time.

It was finally 6:00 AM when Alfred knocked on his door. He got up and answered.

"Hey, Connor!" Alfred cheerily said. Connor greeted him back.

"Wow, I love the new look!"

"Well, thanks!"

"Anyways, it's a Wednesday, so we have these meetings called World Meetings."

They began walking down the stairs as Alfred explained.

"So, every nation meets together in one place?"

"Yep!" Alfred said.

_Damn it! When they find out England's not there..._

They walked down the street until they ran into a colusseum-like building.

"Is every building here made after some sort of culture?" Connor asked.

"Well, yeah! This is modelled after Rome and the nation Holy Roman Empire!"

Connor decided not to question the fact that the Roman empire didn't even exist anymore. They walked inside, only a few countries were there. All of the Axis Powers followed by France and Russia. A few others were there he couldn't place. They took their spots, chatted a little bit, and waited until everyone else got there.

It was about 7:30 AM when everyone arrived. _Damn, they're going to-_

Connor's thought was interrupted by Germany.

"Where is England?"

_FUCK!_

Everyone began chatting until Germany, Italy, and France came to the conclusion that they should search for them. "I'll come too." Connor said to the group.

"Why?" Germany asked.

"You only have three people. The teams are unbalanced, you need two to search one half and two to search the other half."

"Ve, he makes a fair point." Italy said.

"Alright, ve're going to search for England!" Germany announced to the group, and they were off.

They reached the HQ of the Allied Powers and went inside. Germany divided the teams into Connor with France and him with Italy. They set out until Connor made a suggestion to France.

"Why don't you search the rooms on the left and I'll search the ones on the right?"

"Très bien!"

They went their seperate ways when Connor quickly retreated into his room. _Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

"Why did I kill him? Why did I kill England?" He said softly.

"Y- You killed England!?" A startled voice said followed by the sound of a closing door.

Connor quickly turned around to see Canada without his pet polar bear.

"... Yes... " He said, also staring up angrily at the newcomer.

"... But now you know. You'll have to take this secret to the grave." Connor added, while Canada shuddered and tried opening the door when Connor's hand stopped his. Canada used his other hand to punch Connor in the side of the head. Stumbling him. He quickly recovered from the blow and punched Canada in the face, stumbling him onto the bed. Connor then undid his tie and wrapped it around Canada's neck, asphyxiating him.

"Just... Stay... Still!" Connor said when Canada's body stopped flailing and went limp. Connor kept choking the corpse just to make sure he wasn't faking. He then unwrapped his tie from the corpse's neck and put it back on, when he heard footsteps approaching his door.


End file.
